


The Tearing Down of a Mask

by emihebihime



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emihebihime/pseuds/emihebihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiyume is a non-bender in Republic City who is friends with the Probenders Mako and Bolin. She finds herself thrown into something she doesn't quite understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, please leave comments.

“Bolin, that was a great match!” Shiyume pushed open the door to the Pro-bending dressing room of the Fire Ferrets. “Bolin, how many times have I told you to keep your fangirls out of here?” Bolin’s brother, Mako sighed and turned. “Oh, it’s you.” Walking to Shiyume, Bolin hugged her tight. “Mako, be nice. I don’t understand why you have such a problem with her. I thought we were over the whole break up thing.”  
Shiyume glanced at Mako, grief and guilt coursing through her. “Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you. I have some things to do.” Bolin nodded and kissed Shiyume’s cheek, turning to fix his gear.  
Shiyume walked down the hallways, passing the training room, pausing to see a girl in blue. Shrugging, Shiyume left, eager to see Bolin after his games.

“The era of benders is over.” Shiyume looked at the radio, the deep, gruff voice catching her attention. Equalists. It wasn’t an odd name, rather intriguing actually. Shiyume wasn’t a bender and she knew the oppression on non-benders. “Tell me you’re not listening to this Amon freak.” She looked up, startled by the sound of the dark-haired fire bender’s voice. “Mako,” she breathed out sadly. “I wasn’t, he just came on.” Mako sat next to her, their bodies awkwardly positioned away from the other. “Good. All he’s saying is a bunch of crap.” Shiyume rolled her eyes at Mako. Maybe a tiny protest wouldn’t be such an awful idea.  
“Mako is there a reason you came to see me, without Bolin?” She looked at him, her face sad and regretful. “I wanted to apologize.” Mako watched her stand and walk through her tiny apartment to the window, staring at air bender Island. She felt Mako behind her, his hand reaching her shoulder. “Not for today. For..Back then. I didn’t mean to blow up on you, I didn’t mean to..” Mako glanced down at Shiyume’s chest, the faint, white scar just peeping from under her shirt. She jerked around to look at him. If she’d been a bender, she probably would have injured him just then.  
“You could have killed me, Mako! You left a scar all the way down the length of my chest! I’m already scared of fire benders and you made it ten times worse!” Mako’s face turned red, not in embarrassment but anger. He shoved her against the wall and banged his fist above her head. His voice was both pained and full of rage and Shiyume sucked in an air of breath as he leaned closer. “I thought you liked it rough, Shi.”  
Shiyume shoved Mako hard, only to have him shove her right back, slamming her back into the wall and holding her wrists. “I like it rough, not dangerous!” “I’m sorry! I lost it when I saw you and Bolin. I just..I’m sorry.” Mako’s voice lowered and his eyes lost their edge. He leaned in, his lips softly pressing into hers. For a moment, Shiyume was brought back to the moments she and Mako had shared, the nights of fiery passion. Then she was reminded of the arguments, the tears. She bit his lip, forcing him to pull away.  
“Mako!” Shiyume and Mako jerked towards the door, Bolin standing in the doorway. Immediately, Mako pulled away and shoved past Bolin, who instantly kneeled next to Shiyume. “Did he?” Shiyume brushed her hair from her face and placed herself in Bolin’s arms. “I’m okay, he just kissed me, he didn’t hurt me.” They both smiled and she snuggled into Bolin, closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Equalists

“Hey guys.” Mako and Bolin became silent as soon as Shiyume entered. “Um, what?” Bolin looked from her to Mako, a panicked look on his face. “Bolin,” Mako warned. Shiyume sat quietly, waiting for someone to explain. As if invading on a private moment, Mako tensed and walked to the door. “I’ll let you two be alone.”  
Shiyume looked at Bolin curiously as he stood and leaned over her. His lips met hers, but the usual tenderness in his kiss was gone and he reached for her hand, avoiding eye contact. “I met a girl. The avatar.” Bolin silenced himself, letting this information sink in. “She’s amazing, and her bending is incredible!” Bolin’s face lit up as he spoke of the Avatar, a water tribe girl named Korra, and how amazing her bending was. Of course he was interested in her more than Shiyume, she could bend all the elements, where Shiyume could bend none.   
Numbly, Shiyume pulled away from Bolin. “Look, Shiyume, I’m sorry. But hey, now you can have Mako back.” Shiyume stood and hesitated before turning to leave. “If I wanted Mako instead of you, I would have stayed with him.” She left Bolin standing there and brushed past Mako, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, not letting go. “Come on, I’ll bring you home.”   
Mako opened the door to Shiyume’s apartment and led her to the couch. “Thank you.” Mako nodded and turned, stopping when a hand sharply yanked him back. “Please stay with me.” He glanced at Shiyume, unsure of how to handle the situation, before falling onto the edge of the couch. She shivered as he ran his free hand over her side. “Mako, I never meant to hurt you. Bolin just seemed so perfect and sweet. Besides, you never really acted like you cared and all we did was argue. When I left you for Bolin, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was selfish and I’m sorry. Although I suppose I got what I deserved.” Mako’s hand wandered from Shiyume’s hip to the top button of her shirt. He ran his finger down the buttons, unsnapping them as he did so, and traced his finger down the long, white, jagged scar the he himself had left on her skin.  
“You’re the last person who should apologize for anything. I caused our fights, I pushed you into Bolin, I…well...I burnt you. I took the thing you feared most and turned it on you.” Shiyume cringed at the memory of the pain, the burning, then the agonizing of her skin, the flashback of her parents, surrounded in fire. Shaking back to the present, Shiyume sighed and took Mako’s hands and pressed it against her lips, pulling him closer. “I forgive you, Mako. But I’m done. Dating just isn’t for me, I suppose.” Shiyume sat up, sliding her hand along her scar until her hand met Mako’s. She dragged his hand up to her neck and leaned into him, his warm hands sliding over her body, his lips softly, slowly pressing into hers then trailing down her neck, leaving temporary burn marks over her skin. 

“Where’s your father?” Shiyume asked Asami, without looking at the dark-haired girl. “In his workshop, probably working on new equipment.” Asami placed her hand on Shiyume’s. “You know, you really should come back. Living in an apartment by yourself has to be lonely.” Shiyume smiled at Asami, her best friend since childhood and practically her sister. “I know, and I appreciate Hiroshi’s hospitality towards a worthless orphan but-“ Asami’s face twisted in aggravation and sadness. “You are not worthless, plus, we were close families before the accident. Taking you in was not a kindness, for my father, it was necessary. You were, no, you are, his second child.” Shiyume’s grin widened and she drew Asami into a tight hug. “Maybe I will.” Asami’s face broke out into a huge smile. “Well, there’s still a race cart with your name on it in the garage.”  
The door to Asami’s room opened, interrupting their giggle fest. Hiroshi, Asami’s father and the head of the Sato industries, walked in, the usual jolly smile plastered on his face. “Well if it isn’t my two favorite daughters.” Hiroshi turned on the radio as he sat on the couch across from the girls. The radio sparked with static before playing a faint tune. “So, Shiyume, how have you been?” Hiroshi smiled, that giant, warming smile of his, and Shiyume couldn’t help but miss him. “I’ve been great actually, I made friends with some pro-benders.” Hiroshi’s mouth opened but the radio popped with static, loudly, before he could speak. A deep voice, Shiyume recognized it as Amon’s, came on, cutting off any words the three might have spoken.  
“It’s time for the Equalists to rise above the benders. Our time is now.” A different voice, one softer and less bold, explained about a rally, held in two days.  
“The benders aren’t as bad as these Equalists say they are. I mean, we all enjoy the pro-bending tournaments don’t we?” Shiyume and Hiroshi both looked at Asami, Shiyume’s thoughts spilling out of her mouth unintentionally. “I don’t know, Asami. I mean, think about the Triple Threat Triad. They abuse their bending to force those who can’t bend into submission. Maybe a rally for equality is what Republic City need.” Asami and Hiroshi had their eyes glued to Shiyume. “Not all benders are awful, Shi.” Shiyume leaned back into the couch. “No, but there are those who are. The Triple Threats, the fire bender who killed your mother and my parents.” Guilt immediately flowed over Shiyume as she noticed the hurt look on Asami’s face.   
Breaking the silence, Amon’s voice floated through, telling of the ability to take away someone’s bending.   
Mixed with guilt and anger, Shiyume stood and left the room, Hiroshi following behind her. “To my office please, Shi.” She sighed. Of course she was in trouble, she’d brought up a forbidden subject.   
In the office, Hiroshi locked the doors.   
“Look, I’m sorry I mentioned her.” Hiroshi just ignored her and sat in his chair. “You’ve grown into such a beautiful young woman, Shi, with her own life, her own friends, and her own beliefs.” Shiyume squinted in confusion and sat across from her foster father, wondering where this could possibly lead.   
“I love you, just as much as I love Asami. However, I cannot trust Asami with my underground business.” Her eyebrows shot up, her previous confusion slithering into something larger. “Underground?” she asked. “Yes. You see, for quite some time now, I’ve been supplying the Equalists with weapons.” Hiroshi pulled something from under his desk. It was a glove, not meant for fashion, but for electrocution. “This is an electrical weapon, used by the Equalists against the benders.” “Hiroshi, what-“ Hiroshi held up his hand, cutting her off. “Obviously, I’m working with Amon. Now, why I’m telling you all this is because I need you. I’m not as spirited as I used to be and I need someone to run errands I cannot for myself. Even something as measly as bringing this here or there I need assistance with. And since I am the head of Future Industries, I have a figure to uphold. With your help, no bender will ever rip families apart again. Are you with me?”  
Shiyume hesitated, her mind racing with fear, confusion, excitement. Determination lighting her eyes, she answered him. “Absolutely.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mako,” Shiyume growled as she popped open the floorboard entering Mako and Bolin’s place. Her eyes searched the room for Mako, landing instead on Bolin and the girl she assumed was Korra, the Avatar.  
“Shiyume! We weren’t expecting you. Um, Mako’s not here.” Shiyume pushed herself up into the room, dusting off her clothes. “I can see that. I actually came to talk to you but..” Korra looked anywhere but at Shiyume as Bolin walked over to her. Shiyume shrugged her feelings off. There was no point in being upset over Bolin’s choice. “Look Shiyume if-“  
“No it’s fine, I’ll leave, just tell him I’m looking for him. Nice meeting you Korra.”

“Bolin said you were looking for me.” Shiyume jolted slightly at the sound of Mako’s sarcastic voice, a smirk on his face as he leaned his arm against the doorframe. She rolled her eyes and dropped the box she’d been holding. “Yes, so you could help me pack.” The smile in Mako’s eyes disappeared and he closed the gap between them, wrapping his warm arms around her. “Are you leaving?” Shiyume snuggled scantily into him, the warmth making her almost uncomfortable. “I’m moving back in with my…friend. Her father offered me a job.” Mako nodded, his hands traveling up and down her back. “Will this affect us?” Shiyume shifts uncomfortably in his arms. “There’s not really an us, Mako. You know that.” He sighs. “Anyway, yes. But only a tad, I’ll come visit you from now on instead of the other way around.”  
Mako dropped his face to hers and left slight burning on her cheeks to her lips, each kiss digging her nails further into him. “And how would you like to spend our last night?”   
“Like every other night we’ve spent together.”

“I’m so glad you’re moving back.” Shiyume nodded at Asami’s enthusiasm that she herself lacked. “Well when your father offered me a job in the company. How could I say no?” Asami unpacked a box, chatting away about how excited she was her sister was back. “Does this mean you’ll be in dad’s workshop with him a lot?” Shiyume shrugged. “I think I’ll actually be at a different location.” Shiyume forced a smile to hide the thoughts of what Hiroshi had said.  
She felt awful lying to Asami, but Hiroshi had made her promise not tell anyone about him working with the Equalists. “Hey Shi, wanna go see a probending match with me?” Shiyume bit her lip but smiled up at Asami. “I can’t, I have some work to do with your dad.” Asami clicked her tongue but shrugged. “Our dad. It’s been 12 years and you still don’t view him as your own father.”

Hiroshi swept his left arm over the clutter of metal parts, talking in a speedy, excited voice to Shiyume. “As you can see, this is where I develop all of my new weapons. I have my company replicate them while I work on better ways to crush benders.” Hiroshi sat behind the workbench, moving bits and parts so that he could gather papers for Shiyume. “What I want you to do for me, for the company, is deliver blueprints for my new ideas to Amon himself.” Hiroshi studied Shiyume’s face, splattered with fear and curiosity. “Amon? But, wouldn’t something like that be sent to someone lower than him?” Hiroshi smiles slightly. “Amon prides himself in being very close to his followers. He won’t hurt you.” She nods and swallows the lump in her throat. “I have a uniform for you. As of now, you are an Equalist.”

“Mako!” Mako turned around at Shiyume’s shout and caught her in his arms, kissing her roughly in the street. She smiled and pulled away, dragging him into the arena to the dressing room of the Fire Ferrets.   
“Where’s Hasook, Bolin?” Bolin shrugged and leaned against the wall. “He hasn’t shown up.” Mako let Shiyume unravel herself from him and grunts in frustration, opening his locker. “The game’s about to start.” Shiyume sighed and leaned back against the opposite wall, looking at the floor. Thoughts of her two best friends slid through her mind as she shuffled through Equalists ideals.   
“What’s the matter?” All the heads jerked up when Korra slammed the door open as if she owned the place, taking note of everyone’s morbid faces. Mako responded. “Hasook’s a no good no show.” The wheels in Korra’s head turned in thought and Shiyume wished Hasook would come back.  
Shiyume tuned back in as Korra opened her mouth. “I can play for you guys.” Mako stared at Korra, almost hungrily. Growling under her breath, Shiyume sauntered over to Mako and put her arm around him possessively. She wouldn’t lose to Korra again. “If I only use water bending it would be fair.” And so it was settled, Korra played in Hasook’s place. She caused a few penalties and altogether failed as a pro-bender.   
Someone placed a hand on Shiyume’s shoulder as she watched the match, startling her. “Ms. Sato?” She grunted in response at her adoptive name. “Mr. Sato has demanded your assistance.” The man, dark haired and slim fit, narrowed his eyes in disdain. “I’m sure he’ll also want to know why his daughter, following his footsteps, is at a bending match.” Shiyume rolled her eye at the man and brushed past him.

“You called for me.” Hiroshi looked up from his desk, his fingers clenching the pen he’d been using. “I don’t want you around those pro-benders anymore, Shi. They’ll try oppress, control you.” Shiyume opened her mouth but nothing came out. “Shiyume, darling, I love you. But you know how dangerous benders are.” He paused, his brows furrowing. “How did you get that scar?”  
Shiyume’s hand shot up to her chest, the faint, jagged scar pulsing in recognition. She could still feel the burn of the flames. “Asami saw the scar and came to me,” Hiroshi said. When Shiyume spoke, her voice was shaking just slightly. “The fire bender, he…he burnt me.” Hiroshi stood. “I will tolerate Asami if she is close to a bender for the time being. She would get over the loss quickly, I believe. But you, you are an Equalist. You break whatever bonds you have with those benders, am I clear?”   
Hiroshi raised his voice; pushing Shiyume even further away from the friends she was already estranged from. She realized she could no longer hold on to the fantasy that benders and non-benders could be friends and coexist. Benders would always push themselves above the non-benders.

“Mako.” He glanced up at his name, his amber eyes glowing. “Shi, hey, what’s up?” Shiyume sucked in a breath, her brown eyes locking onto his. “Bolin’s gone.” Mako nodded, though Shiyume had meant it as a statement. She closed the gap between Mako and herself, her left hand reaching for his cheek. Their lips met and they fell onto the couch, entangled together.

Shiyume took a long, deep breath and snuck a glance at the paper in her hand. Gathering her courage, she tiptoed hesitantly to the guard at the door and held up the flyer. The man immediately smiled and offered her a, “Welcome sister,” before allowing her in. Shiyume muttered a thank you and entered the room.   
The chatter and darkness overwhelmed her senses as she stepped through the threshold. Excited and curious voice floated about, some doubtful. In a moment, lights from the stage flashed on and Amon appeared. Shiyume pushed herself through the crowd to better see the man she would meet face to face soon. Passingly, she wondered if he always kept that mask on. She halted once she reached the stop, studying the largely built man, his features pronounced through the folds of his fabric. But what caught her eyes the most was the mast, intricate and almost otherworldly.  
Shiyume shook away her amazement as she realized he’d been talking. “It’s time to show the world what I can do.” Equalists on the stage bought out the Triple Threat Triad and untied Lighting Bolt Zolt, the leader. “Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending.” Zolt lashed immediately at Amon, but Amon just slide past him, more elegant than any beast Shiyume could even imagine. Amon had Zolt on his knees in seconds, his thumb shoved down on his forehead. Zolt screamed and a gust of fire and lightning shot from his hands, then he collapsed. Trying desperately to bend, he threw his hands out, a devastated look plain on his face. Finally, he gave up and Amon moved on the next bender. When he came to the last bender, Shiyume gasped.   
Bolin staggered on the stage, hurriedly trying to appeal to Amon, but a large boom sounded and smoke filled the room. The crowd started surging but Shiyume pushed against it, reaching for the stage to help Bolin. As her hand caught the stage, she hesitated. It would be better for Bolin to lose his bending. They’d be equal. 

“Are you excited?” Hiroshi straightened the collar of Shiyume’s brand new Equalist uniform. Shiyume nodded, only hesitating at the fear of meeting someone so powerful. The night sky outside caught her attention. Could she sneak through the dark well enough not to be caught? “Shi.” Shiyume snapped to attention, Hiroshi handed her a box with a paper tied around it, and she knew what was in it, yet she thought only of how odd she looked carrying it. “Are you ready?” Shiyume nodded and braced herself to meet Amon.


End file.
